ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Danrah
Welcome! Hello, I'm Leo, an admin here, and I wanted to firstly say hello, and secondly, thank you so much for adding the right categories and stuff to your story first time. I can't tell you how much difference that makes, and how hard it is to get some people to do it, so thank you. If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask either me or any of the other admins. Looking forward to seeing more of your writing! Leo Knapp-Shappey [[A Bag Full of Toblerones|Oh, Herc. ]] Oh, my darling 20:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm one of the other admins (and founder of this wiki)! My name is Bloody18, though everyone calls me Blood or Bloody. I saw some of the questions you asked Leo, and I figured I could answer them for you! We do allow contests here, and we even have a writing club, but there isn't a formal, admin-run contest thing. If you'd be interested in starting one, after you've been on the wiki a bit longer and have gotten a few more edits, the other admins and I will gladly discuss such a thing with you :) We also do not have a yearly awards type thing, mainly because none of our users stay on long enough for us to hold such a thing, and we have very few completed or even active writing projects on this wiki, so it would be very difficult to do such a thing. However if things begin to change, we may hold one, so stay tuned! And finally, we do have an automatic welcome message, but for some reason it didn't work for you (Leo might have left you a message too soon or something, or wikia might just be bugging out as it is want to do). I have added it manually myself, and it is found above Leo's message. Please do not remove it once you've read it. I don't know why, but a lot of users do x3 So, in closing, thanks for joining the wiki! I hope you become an active and long-term member, and I can't wait to see your progress! Thanks! (I apologize for my silly signature x3) [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 21:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey! Sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I haven't been feeling well the past few days, and let's just say I had business to do x3 Anyway, subpages, as defined by the community cental Glossary help page, are a page connected to a parent page. Basically, they're like "mini-pages" in that they function like a regular old page, but they have this thing at the top of the page under the title that lets people know it "belongs" to another page. Also, I mentioned that I could put a tabber on you The Saviour page. This will allow people to easily read your chapters on subpages without having to switch to diffrent pages. I have my user page set up like that, where there are three or four subpages of my user page that are useful to people viewing my user page, but it doesn't take up so much room on my actual user page, if that helps :) Anyway, I hope that wasn't too confusing, and that I can help you out :) [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 21:49, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Okie dokey! And its / not \ :P So Mainpagename/Suppagename :) Glad I could help! [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 19:10, January 10, 2015 (UTC)